Lollypops
by Pirate Kazumi
Summary: Mizuki (OC owned by Donkeyface) has been with Atsushi for three years now and he has begun to think its time for a step up in their relationship. and yes. there is a lemon. . (my first to be exact) ALL IS DEDICATED TO DONKEYFACE NOR DO I OWN KNB! REVIEW and Merry Christmas!


No. No no no no no no no no no. NO!

I absolutely refuse.

_But, that smell_…

No…Don't wanna…

'Get up.' Said the gruff voice next to me, holding the intoxicating smelling drug in his hands.

I cracked open an eye to stare at him, staring as if it will sort out all my problems. When his face didn't alter I began to growl, a soft hum in the back of my throat. All he does is narrow his eyes at me, equalling the strength of my stare. He repeats his command. 'Get up.'

My warm hands snake out from its enclosure, swiftly, in an attempt to grab the drug from his hands. But no. He just had to notice the movements and move it out of reach – just as I shot out to steal the thing from his grasp.

'Nooo~!' I whined as I continued to move to grab the addiction. By the time I go a hold of the fix I so desperately needed and brought it to my lips, my brain began working slowly, but becoming faster. However it wasn't fast enough. I began to realize that I had managed to climb onto his lap, straddling his waist, and arms wrapped around his neck, my chin rested on his left shoulder with my hands bringing the dose for me to ingest.

Knowing this, I didn't move. I physically wasn't able to. 1. I was too tired to even move, 2. This insanely long body was _way _too warm to leave, and 3. There was an arm gripping my waist, pulling me closer, while a nose buried itself in the crook of my neck.

In short; this was better than sleeping with my former snuggle buddy. My pillow.

'Sushi~ do we _have _to go and see Akashi and co.?' I whine softly because the mixture of him and coffee was just sending my body to sleep. Coffee on its own…that's a story for another time…

'Mizuki-chin, get up.' Silence. I moved back from where my head was comfortably rested to look him in the eyes. I pouted at him and started to get up, well, I would have if his arms moved from where they were planted. I looked into his purple eyes to not see his lazy glint; it was replaced with mischief and a hidden smirk.

'Mura-chan, I can't get up.' I leaned back as far as I could without falling.

'Mizu-chin, I told you to get up.' His eyes squinted at me in an annoying manner, but I knew he was enjoying this. A bit too much in my opinion.

The coffee was warm now and not scalding hot and I began to down it, however half way through Atsushi gripped the Costa paper mug so that the lid popped off – causing the last of the contents to spill down my chest.

Another thing my slow brain realized: I was only wearing a lavender and grey laced bra and black denim shorts. _Why am I dressed like this again…? Oh yeah! I was too tired to change to I took off my shirt and curled up under the duvet._ True to my memory, I searched the floor and spotted the shirt I wore yesterday. Anyway, back to the matter at hand…

So, warm coffee was making its way down south; my chest and stomach to my shorts. However it never made that far, for Sushi pinned me down to my bed and began to "clean up" _my_ mess.

'Geez, Mizu-chin. You act like a child.' He teased with a bored expression as his tongue traced the spillage up to the valley in my bra and stared at me with his nose nuzzling the skin under the wired bra.

'Hypocrite.' I mutter and wriggled my arm free to reach under my pillow to pull out some lollies that I stashed for snacking. I opened a blackcurrant flavour with my mouth and began to eat it.

'No fair Mizu-chin, Stop teasing me.' He drawled as I began sucking it in a seductive manner – slurping noises included.

Midway through my fun Atsushi unclasped my bra and released my breasts for the open air to attack, causing me to gasp. Sushi continued his path from my naval to the pert bud which hardened as soon as his warm tongue touched it.

'Ah ugn.' I moaned as I arched my back for more contact. Sushi's reply was him latching onto the sensitive area and sucking. I moaned and the lolly rolled in my mouth, leaving my hands free to tangle in his long silky hair to pull him closer. His left hand started to massage my other untouched breast while his other made its way south. He then swapped to give the other the same attention he gave the other.

When he released me with a loud "pop" I was breathing heavily and looking at him through half lidded eyes, buzzing from the increasing wetness gathering at my core.

'No fair Atsushi~' I pouted as I slowly sat up to us so I was on top. 'You're still fully clothed. Hmm, I think I will have to see to that.' I grinned, before kissing him to transfer the lolly I was previously eating.

I trailed kisses down his neck and to his Yosen jacket and began unzipping the item to reveal bare skin.

'Eh? Was my Mura-kun planning this?' I asked slyly and looked him in the eyes. But before he could speak my hands had begun stroking the toned muscle he had obtained for training. I felt him shiver in delight under my touch. I continued my kiss attack from his collar bone down to the V at his abdomen and slowly started undoing and pulling down his jeans. Groaning, he made it easier for me to do so by lifting his hips.

When I had got rid of his jeans there was an evident bulge in his dark purple boxers. I ignored it and crawled up to straddle his chest to kiss him again – pulling the sweet back into my mouth. But it never made it fully into mine, because he sat up swiftly to stay attacked to my lips, the result was me sliding down his chest to sit on his manhood. He moaned into my mouth and swiftly pinned me under him, kissing me deeper. His tongue snaked in and we began fighting for the lolly and dominance. I obviously lost and Mura-kun grinned at that fact.

Before I knew it my short were gone leaving me in black boxer shorts that we sliding off since he hadn't bothered to unbutton the shorts. Baka. He continued to uncover my core and threw my last piece of clothing to the floor.

'Mizu-chin, I'm hungry.' He told me as his face lowered to _there_. The clogs started to move in my mind, I opened my mouth to protest but I was too late. His long tongue caressed the length of my womanhood, slowly and torturously. I gasped and squirmed as he continued his ministrations. 'You're sweet Mizu-chin. But I want a blackcurrant flavour.' He looked at my confused expression as he took out the lolly, and I realized what he was about to do. I began to move away from him.

'No, Murasakibara Atsushi. If you even dare-' My cries were short lived when he pinned me down again and pushed the sweet into my core, then he stared to thrust it into me repeatedly. I moaned at the sensation, it was sticky to begin with but smoothed down for a more appealing feeling. I felt something coil in the pit of my stomach.

'Ah! Sushi!' My hips involuntarily bucked and Atsushi's hands pushed them back down again. The thrust came faster and the coil tightened again. I whimpered when he removed the lolly for his mouth and then kissed me to put the thing into my mouth. I gasped again when I felt his tongue delve into me, further than he could get the sweet. He was literally eating me and the sensations just fuelled the coil get tighter and tighter.

'M-m-mura-kun~ I'm co-' I screamed his name as the coil sprung back and I tipped off my high for a blissful free fall. All the while Atsushi swallowed everything.

His came back up and kissed me again, it was soft yet hard. A chaste kiss, unlike the passionate-to-death type he attacks and crushed me with halfway through the corridor at school – his way of warning everyone who I "belong" to.

'Mura-kun~' I smirked up at him when he released my lips. 'I wanna have a bit of fun~' I complain as I pushed him so that he was now under me. I turned the lolly in my mouth so that the stick was now in between my teeth and trailed it down his long body. I laid the sweet below his naval and I began to assault his chest yet again, leaving marks by biting the soft pale skin and licking the path of blackcurrant I had just made. He groaned deep in his throat when I traced my tongue around the teeth marks then blew air on it. The smirk I wore grew wider the further I went down. Mura-kun never usually let me do this: take control of our more…_interesting_ activities, so I was going to relish this moment for a long while.

I grasped the purple material between my teeth and slowly stripped his last piece off his body.

His erection stood before me and I couldn't prevent the blush on my face. No matter how many times I see this, I will never get used to the length and thickness that somehow fits inside me – not that I'm complaining.

I picked up the lolly first and touched the base of his length, gently to almost no pressure. He groaned and moved his head to make his long hair fall in front of his eyes, making it seem like his purple orbs glowed in the dark. I grinned at him before trailing the stick to the tip – his breath visibly quickened.

I continued the torturous ordeal for moving the sweet along his member to coat it in the sticky texture until he growled at me to hurry up. And so I did.

Moving the sweet into my hand, I traced my tongue in the exact same manner I did with the lollypop, but when I got to the tip I continued to rub it. He thrust his hips, causing me to engulf only half his length. I slowly ran my tongue to stroke him and dipped my head further down to clear up all of the blackcurrant.

However, my control was fun while it lasted for his hand reached down to grip my black curls and push my head further to bring it back up. Soon he was "assisting" me in my "job" to pleasure him.

'Mizu-ch-chin, I'm comin-' No sooner than he began the sentence did his seed fill my mouth and I began to gulp it down. It was a mixture of sweet and bitter, I didn't particularly mind the taste.

Sushi was panting below me and I couldn't help but internally raise my fist in the air – because it was _me _who put him in this state. That's right bitches – this BFG is _mine_…shit! I'm starting to sound like Akashi…

His hazy eyes then cleared and he stared into my grey eyes, demanding submission. But, me being me, I didn't back down. I glared back at him, if he wants control then he would have to work for it.

As if knowing what I was thinking, he flipped me over and I felt something enter me. He began to pump into me and I felt him enter another of his insanely long digits. He sped up and pushed in another digit. The coil I felt before returned and tightened much quicker than before. I moaned at Atsushi to go quicker and harder, and he complied with a concealed smirk of the fact that he made me beg. I cried his name again as I came on his fingers, he pulled them out and began to slowly clean them and decided to do the same with my core.

'Hmm, Mizu-chin still tastes of blackcurrant.' His purple orbs gleamed with satisfaction, which widened even more as a bush spread across my cheeks.

'Hurry up!' I whined at him.

'Why, what do you want me to do?' he asked with a signature bored expression.

'You know what!' I rolled my eyes while he continued to stare at me. He wanted me to say it, but I didn't want to.

'Tell me Mizuki-chin.' As he asked me, he lightly rubbed the bundle of nerves in my core – causing me to gasp and arch my back. Before I could get any pleasure, he pulled back and bit my nipple. I whimpered and wriggled in response to his assault but kept my mouth firmly shut. He then went on to marking the skin on my collarbone and trailed up to my neck.

'Ngh, fine! I want, no need you Mura-kun~' I cried.

'Need me where exactly?' he pressed as he continued up to my jaw.

'I need you in me! Hard and fast, pounding me within an inch of my life!' I screamed at him in despair.

I could practically feel the smirk appear for real as he hid in the junction of my neck. Before I could complain again he stole to lolly that was still in my hand somehow and was kissing me hard, with urgency and desperation I had only ever felt twice within our three year relationship; the time he asked me to be his girlfriend and when I lost my virginity.

While his tongue roamed his territory in my mouth, he was positioning himself above my womanhood. In one thrust he entered me and gripped my waist as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled at his hair.

As he began to move out I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my mouth and into his to stimulate his groan.

'Mizu-chin! How many times have we done this? Yet you're still tight.' He groaned as he began to pound into me.

'I-it's not m-my fault that y-your huge!' I stuttered and moaned as he increased the pace. He growled and captured my mouth again, his hands began caressing the small of my back – knowing that I would arch at the touch.

The coil in my pit tightened and tightened as he pounded into my core with a breaking force, yet I continued to moan and scream at him to move faster and harder. Moaning and gasping when he hit all my sweet spots and begging for more.

'Mizu-chin, I'm gon-'

'Sushi~'

We started in unison and cried loudly without any shame. Murasakibara collapsed on top of me and then moved so that he was leaning against the headboard of my bed and I was snuggled into his side. He stayed inside me as we regained our breaths.

'Mizu-chin, to answer your question; yes we do have to go and see Akashi-chin and co.' He looked straight into my eyes with an unusual seriousness in his eyes. I sighed and told him we needed to shower before we left.

As I said this he smiled sweetly at me asked me a _very _important question.

'Do you want some help in the shower?'

Of course I said yes and we began our second round of sex. And I believe it wasn't even nine o'clock in the morning.

XXX

I could see that Sushi was nervous for some reason. He was staring at anything and everything that wasn't me and fiddling with my hand – tightening and loosening his grip then changing his hold on the limb. So whatever he's doing is related to me.

We had arrived outside Akashi's house to find a butler waiting for us and informing us that the Master was waiting in the dining room.

We walked in to find all the Generation of Miracles present – with girlfriends and fiancées – who were all my sisters, except Satsuki: cousin.

Akashi and Kazumi (his fiancée) at the head of the table talking about something – probably some meeting that Akashi had previously, Aomine – who had poisoned three chairs so that he could lay across them- with his head on Riaka's lap. Kise was complaining to my sister Yakeru, most likely about the fact she never gets particularly jealous about the amount of female fans he has. Midorima sat next to his fiancée Hoshiko with a bowl in front of him with a human skeletal hand sticking out, while Hoshiko had a set of tarot cards and a board in front of her. Opposite them was Kuroko, who was being suffocated by Satsuki's chest as she hugged him lovingly – mouth moving at a hundred miles per hour. Kuroko's eyes were shut, and if I didn't notice the subtle smile on his usual poker face, I would have thought he was dead!

Akashi glanced at us for a second and nodded at Atsushi…in an _encouraging _way? I was beginning to feel suspicious when I glanced at my family, and "sub-family". Hoshiko was smiling like an idiot with a smug glint in her eye, Satsuki had an identical expression. Yakeru's eyes widened and a childish smile graced her face as she clapped her hands n delight – Kise had an annoyed look on his face since his girlfriend's attention was stolen from him. I watched as he picked her small stature up from the (most likely) expensive chair and snuggled her on his lap. Yakeru's face was burning crimson and Kise smirked happily and then nodded to Atsushi and winked at me – I felt Sushi's hand tighten. _Jealous giant_ I internally smiled.

My older sister Riaka grinned at me with a look that said "oh, are you in trouble now," and continued to stroke her boyfriends' hair. Kazumi looked indifferent as usual but when she caught my eye I noticed a gentle softness in them. However it changed to a hard "I will kill you" look. Her fiancée grabbed her hand for her attention back on him and flashed me an identical "I will kill you" look.

I couldn't stop the roll of my eyes.

Suddenly there was a pair of scissors flying in my direction, but before it was set off course by a knife that Kazumi threw. She was tutting at her husband-to-be.

'Sei-kun, you really should control that anger of yours.' She glanced innocently at her lover, his rage seemed to settle down immediately. Everyone watched as he leaned into her ear and whispered something. Whatever he said must have been perverted for her face turned the same colour as her and her fiancées hair. All she did was nod and Akashi smirked at her reaction.

'Back to business. Do sit Atsushi and Mizuki. We are about to eat lunch.'

So the silent and uncomfortable dinner commenced without further ado. I looked at my plate – nothing sweet. I looked over to Sushi and could see the same thought going through his mind. I sighed and continues to stare at the bone china plate.

I felt something touch my foot and glanced around to find out who it was.

Mura-kun.

He stared into my grey eyes and I stared back equally. He then broke contact and looked at his plate, and I knew exactly what he wanted me to do. I sighed again.

'Kami-sama Atsushi.' I mutter, as I rise from my seat and move to sit on his lap. 'You,' I began as I started to gather rice and a few bits of prawns, salmon on his chopsticks. 'Really need to stop acting like such a child.' I brought the mouthful to my lips and started to ground it up in my mouth. I then turned to my boyfriend and pulled his face down to mine for our lips to meet.

He instantly opened his mouth and his tongue delved in to take the food from me. Once in his, he began to swallow, but I felt…let's say _playful_. My tongue snaked back to hook around his and pulled the food back to me. Mura grunted and fought for his food back. I started to smirk at his childlike reaction and we continued to battle for the food. Of course he won in the end, but I managed to get a bit. We continued to kiss until we heard someone whistle.

We broke apart and I glance back to see Ahomine grinning at us and the rest staring.

'That was very unhygienic.' Midorima stated as he pushed his glasses back up his nose.

Kazumi and Riaka smirked at me as Akashi looked bored. Satsuki, Yakeru and Hoshiko were giggling and Kuroko had his typical poker face on. Kise smiled as usual but kept glancing at Yakeru, I could practically see the thoughts going through his mind "why ant she do that for me!?"

I felt Sushi's hands grip on my waist and pulled me further into his lap.

'Mizu-chin~' he moaned in my ear. 'Fed me more!' he buried his face in my shoulder.

I groaned at the slight embarrassment I felt but it was mostly love I still felt. I was about to speak when a chair screeched across the floor and all heads turned to the head of the table. Akashi had raised from his chair and was grabbing Kumi's hand and began pulling her to the oak – I think – double doors. He paused and glanced back at us with me on Mura's lap with his head still nuzzling the junction of my neck.

'And hurry up Atsushi, we don't have all day.' He said with a flinching authority. Everyone rose from their chair and followed the couple out, leaving us alone in the grand hall.

I began swinging my feet from the high point and looked around nervously.

'Mura? What was Aka talking about?' I asked him, but all he did was grunt and whine something nonsensical and childlike.

'Sushi?'

I was suddenly propelled into the air and pined to the table – that had luckily been cleared beforehand. Sushi looked at me. Scanning. Looking for _something_. His purple eyes bore into mine with a longing I could only describe as hunger.

He gave me a chaste kiss; soft and delicate. I couldn't stop myself from closing my eyes and savouring the taste of the only man I could ever love. When he moved away from me I looked up and smiled at him gently, which he returned. He stood up and pulled me up with him, staring at his hands with a nervous look settled in his eyes.

When he looked at me, I could finally name what I saw previously. Doubt. Mixed with fear. Of what, I couldn't tell.

'Mizuki-chin.' He breathed.

'Geez, Mura. Whatever you have to say, grow some balls and say it.' I told him bluntly with my hands on my hips. I saw him gulp and he breathed out.

'Mizuki-chin. I have decided that there is no other person who I would rather share my food with. And my life. I loved you from the day I met you; standing in front of me with a lollypop in your mouth demanding me to move out of your way.' He laughed gruff tone at remembering our meeting. He pulled out a purple box and opened it. My eyes widened at the sight before me; inside was I gold white ring. Bejewelled with onyx and purple tanzanite in the shape of a swirly lollypop. Slowly, the giant got down on one knee and bored deep into my eyes.

'Will you marry me?'

All I could do was squeal like a girl and wrap my arms around his neck while knocking him down shouting "yes".

We had just began our make-out session after he slipped the band on my left hand when my sisters – even Kumi – barge in squealing in delight and tackling me of my comfy spot. They were asking questions all at once that I could only catch glimpses of what was being said.

'URUSAI!' I shouted at my family. 'Sushi! You wanted to say something?' I asked. He glanced at Akashi and he nodded to a servant who left through the door.

'The wedding is today, and you are wearing this.' The butler came back, holding a white, tight white dress that was strapless and barely came down to the knee. Rage filled my veins.

'Sushi…' I say, cracking my knuckles.

'What about this one?' And another came in with a _very_ revealing lingerie in purple. I snapped.

I grabbed Sushi's hair and dragged him towards the door.

'Thank you for the meal people!'

And with that I left, pulling my BFG to a bedroom where I could punish him for even trying to make me wear a dress on my wedding day.


End file.
